Pinch Me (temporary name)
by Otrolig
Summary: Fionna is forced to play ball with her life as she's thrown into the Zombie Apocalypse and forced to make life threatening decisions that could make or break her chances of living. Fionna isn't going to let something like this kick her down, and she's ready to hit the field and play for her survival. Pairings are based on reviews and/or story progress. M rated for later chapters.


I remember when it happened, vividly. Shortly before, I'd been tapping my fingers lightly against the tabletop, I remember the smell of my hair wafting in my direction as I relaxed my neck a little and let my head fall into my other hand, deadweight. At that time I was thinking about how I regretted ever leaving school and trying out something else, I was impatient and I was lonely, except for my family and Cat (full name Catherine), but I didn't really count her in as a friend seeing as it wasn't the kind of thing I was looking for... I'd just wanted someone I could talk to, someone I could call up and say: "Hey, we're going out, get ready." and they would do it and I'd have to go on a small adventure to get to them, instead of my sister (also best friend) always being where I was, where I could always go out with her. The excitement wasn't always the same, but it didn't necessarily discourage me from doing it at the same time.

I remember seeing the sun shine brightly through the window and then looking toward my sister, Cat was watching T.V and I'd been contemplating taking a nice and relaxing shower to calm my nerves and try to release the nerve bundles building up near my shoulder blades.

I'd gotten up then and shook my long hair, I remember it tickling the back of my calves as I walked down the hall and turned into my bedroom. I also remember checking the length in the mirror and reminding myself I'd been meaning to cut it for a while now, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually do it. I guess I'd been subconsciously growing it for almost 2 years and seeing as I never used hair products, it just seemed to flourish and grow from the care I gave it and the amount of sun and exercise I did. I had sighed and flopped onto my bed, stuffing my face into my pillow and bringing the sides up to cover my ears. I remember being so incredibly bored, thinking that leaving school was the worst decision I've ever made. All I'd done was take a few classes in hunting (shooting, basically) and had gotten PG to convince his parents to take us to the Military Recruitment Camp, where they showed little kids (in age groups, keeping older and younger separate) basic military routines and all that jazz. I had been incredibly excited, but it plonked out anyway, I didn't even get to see a gun or a weapon.

Then, I remember I'd grabbed my towel and bathroom items and made my way back down the hall, told Cat I was having a quick shower, and then walked into the bathroom.

Now I would have liked to have said I had a great shower, but I didn't, shortly after I shut the door there was the most horrifying and the absolute loudest explosion I have ever heard, it had come from behind me, which made me think the shop that was only a 10 minute walk away had exploded. That was the only thing I could think of, unless a petrol truck had also exploded? Or a bomb had been brought down near our suburb?

The last one didn't make sense.

It turns out the whole gas station had exploded, and by that time it was too late for anyone to do anything.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Adventure Time nor it's characters, I own this plot and perhaps the few characters I make myself depending on the outcome of some chapters. I write it as I go, and there is no real plan to this story. If you don't like that idea then feel free to stop reading here. There will be gore, sex and incredibly depressive moments. If I write this correctly, it will be graphic. Rape Scenes will be included later, that I am sure of, but please enjoy the story.<br>_

_This is just the set up for the next chapter._

_Pairings unknown, will be judged with reviews and/or story progress. (This is set in a Zombie Apocalypse real-time kind of way, there will be fantasy elements but not to the extent of the actual Adventure Time. Majority of the characters are human, but this could change based on the genre(?) I intend to write it in.)  
><em>

_Otrolig~_


End file.
